<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happened by Cloudgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392920">What happened</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudgirl/pseuds/Cloudgirl'>Cloudgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:06:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudgirl/pseuds/Cloudgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hop and Bede's offscreen interaction after the third gym</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede &amp; Hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What happened</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hop's last Pokemon had just been knocked out by Bede. With a smug look on his face he sent his own Pokemon back into their pokeball.</p><p>It wasn't like Hop hadn't lost trainer battles before. Especially with every battle he had ever had with Gloria. And frankly he got a bit further when fighting Bede then we'll he battled Gloria. With Bede he didn't do as poorly but it was still pretty one sided.</p><p>"You're Gloria's best rival"?! Bede laughed out at Hop. "HEY! You also lost against her as well!" Hop snapped back at Bede. "Yeah but that was just pitiful heck are you sure your Leon's brother where his battle talent come from? Since clearly you don't have any?" Bede asked.</p><p>"I'm still in training the gym challenge isn't even half way done." Hop defended "When I'm strong like Leon it will be another story." "If by some miracle you get even close to Leon's ability today all your really doing is dragging his name though the mud if that's all his little brother his able to do."</p><p>Hop was silent. Was that all he had really done bring shame to Leon? Sure he had lost a handful of battles even getting this far but he had just told himself that those had just been some bumps along the road to greatness everyone slipped up every now and then right? Ok now that Bede pointed it out maybe it was a bit more then a handful of losts. </p><p>"Just take your winnings and go" Hop said just wanting to get away from him.</p><p>However Bede instead got closer to him uncomfortable close to him and really looked at his face. "Are you going to cry?"</p><p>It was at that moment he even realize his eyes had gotten a bit watery. It was also at that moment he realized that Bede needed to get knocked off his high horse. </p><p>The next thing he know was that Bede was lying on the ground holding himself in pain screaming and cursing. All while Hop was running away tears falling down his face.</p><p>Bede was wrong. He was going to prove Bede wrong and become a strong Pokemon Trainer just like Leon. Right?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so that was my first ever fanfiction</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>